1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the position of paper within an electrophotographic machine, and, more particularly, minimizing the error in a paper position calculation within an electrophotographic machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use an electronic sensor to sense a sheet of paper arriving at a predetermined point along a paper path in an electrophotographic machine. After the paper has proceeded past the sensor, the position of the paper can only be estimated based upon the speed of the paper and the length of time since the paper was sensed by the sensor. Because of the difficulty of accurately estimating the fluctuating speed of the paper, problems exist as to determining the location of the paper in a paper path relative to a transfer nip.
What is needed in the art is a method of accurately determining the location of paper in a paper path relative to a transfer nip.